What is Meant to Be, Will Be
by lizwrites
Summary: They're just a boy and a girl, best friends for life...or maybe there's more to it than they thought.
1. Sweet Dreams, My Friend

_A/N: So, it's been a looong time, like a super long time, since I've written a story. I've been so busy with school and homework and stuff...blah, blah, blah...but now that it's summer time, I've basically got no excuse. So I find myself sitting in front of the computer at about 2am with nothing to do, and here's the result:_

**

* * *

**

**They lay in the middle of the bed, but slightly more towards the left. They were curled together, as if their folds were shaped just to fit perfectly with each other. He stroked her long blonde hair, and she squeezed his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. He ran his hand from the back of her head all the way down to the small of her back. She felt a tingle go up her spine, but did not let go of his hand, fearing if she let go, he would disappear. With her other hand, she reached up and touched his face. She traced from his forehead to his chin in one swift movement. Slowly, she pulled her hand down and cupped it over his, still on her back. He glanced at her, and she knew what he meant. She nodded slightly. Slowly, she lifted her hand off of his, and his fingers began working at the clasp of her bra. She felt it loosen, and pulled one strap down while he did the other. As her bra fell forward, he started to pull his shirt over his head. She let go of his hand and ran both of hers up his smooth, warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently pressed her top half up against his. They stayed that way, folded together, knees bent, and looked back up at each other. She stared into his beautiful brown eyes, and felt a sense of security…safeness…that she felt with no one else. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stole the very words right off of her tongue. **

"**I love you," He whispered, and leaned in. His dark hair brushed softly against her face, and their lips were millimeters away…**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Lilly sat up with a start. _Shit_, she thought, recalling the dream.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

She slammed her fist down on the alarm clock and dragged herself out of bed. Only when she got to the bathroom did she realize how hot she was. Her face was bright red, and her forehead dripping sweat. Lilly grimaced, and started the shower. After a moment, she climbed in. Within seconds, she was lost beneath the cool water that soaked her hair and ran in streams down her smooth skin.

Lilly grabbed a few makeup items, applied them, and stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel on top of her head. She made her way to her room where she threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. After blow drying her hair, she tied it in a high ponytail and let her bangs hang loose at the side of her face.

* * *

**They lay in the middle of the bed, but slightly more towards the left. They were curled together, as if their folds were shaped just to fit perfectly with each other. He stroked her long blonde hair, and she squeezed his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Nervously, he ran his hand from the back of her head all the way down to the small of her back. She did not let go of his hand, but with her other hand, she reached up and touched his face. She traced from his forehead to his chin in one swift movement. Slowly, she pulled her hand down and cupped it over his, still on her back. He shivered slightly, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, and he took her permission. When she lifted her hand off of his, he began working at the clasp of her bra. When it came loose, he helped her with one of the straps. The bra slid off and lay between the two of them. He started to pull his shirt off, and smiled at her touch. She let go of his hand and slid both of hers up his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently pressed her top half up against his. They stayed that way, folded together, knees bent, and looked back up at each other. He looked up at her, and noticed she was looking back. He studied her soft blue eyes, and a smile played across his lips. He was about to speak, but she did first, stealing the words right from his tongue.**

"**I love you," She whispered, and leaned in. Her blonde hair brushed softly against his face, and their lips were millimeters away…**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Oliver sat up and wiped his forehead. He remembered the dream, and sighed. _Damn it_, he thought.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

He pressed the off button on his alarm clock, and jumped out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom and ran a cold shower. He stared at the blank wall, unable to get the dream out of his head, though he'd had it several times before.

When his hair was dried, and he'd thrown on a pair of denim shorts and a red and white shirt, Oliver grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes this's a very short first chapter, and doesn't give much away. But keep reading, it'll get better... I promise. :) Comments, questions, concerns...hit the button :]_

_Do it._

_You know you want to._

_It's right there._

_Come on, it won't do any harm..._

_Alright, I'm gonna stop antagonizing you, but seriously, do it. It won't hurt. Tell me what you think so far. Next chapter should be up soon. Planning on finishing it, or at least getting a good head start on it, before I go to bed tonight. Thankss guys, :]_


	2. Rah Rah Yay Yay, Who Does He Appreciate?

_A/N: Chapter 2. A lot more in this than in the first, so...enjoy, :) _

* * *

Lilly walked through the gates of the school, and looked around. When she couldn't find Miley, she parked herself on a concrete bench and plopped her backpack down next to her. She rummaged through it and finally pulled out her silver iPod. She caught a glimpse of dark brown hair across the street, and looked up to see Oliver staring with wide eyes at a bleach-blonde haired girl in her cheerleading uniform. Lilly rolled her eyes and tried to focus on plugging in her earphones. She pressed a button, and music filled her ears. She smiled, trying to fade away from her surroundings.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts,_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

As soon as the Taylor Swift lyrics began to sink in, Lilly's smile disappeared. She pressed the pause button, yanked the plugs from her ears, and jammed the iPod back into her bag. Just as she was zipping the pocket shut, her best friend—well, best _girl _friend, that is—came practically skipping up to her. She didn't seem to notice Lilly's frustration, but that was a good thing.

"_Guess_ who's gonna be a guest star on the American Idol finale tomorrow!" Miley whispered loudly. Lilly squealed. "That's not all," her friend added. "I got Lola and Mike to be back-up singers!"

Lilly's smile grew big. Not just because she got to be on American Idol tomorrow night, but more for the reason that Oliver would be there as well, standing right next to her. That meant that she got to see him twice in a row, since tonight was their traditional movie night, which they had started up awhile ago when they'd realized Miley was always at the studio on Fridays.

The bell rang, and Miley waved and headed off to her locker. Lilly grabbed her backpack slowly, trying to buy time. It worked. Oliver was right behind her as Lilly turned around.

"Hey, Lil," He said, with a smile. "This is Gia."

Then she noticed the girl draped around his arm. She tried to keep her smile steady. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh, please, don't cry_, she told herself silently.

"H—hi, Gia," Lilly managed.

Oliver winked, and waved to Gia as she walked off. "Isn't she amazing? I'm taking her to the dance tonight," he whispered, staring after her.

Lilly looked at her feet. "Yeah, she's…She's great, Oliver," She muttered, and walked off. _So much for movie night tonight_, Lilly thought, although she knew it was silly.

* * *

Oliver headed to first period- his history class. He thought about how that morning went...He had walked to school, and two cheerleaders had come up to him before he'd crossed the street.

"_Hey, cutie," A brown-haired girl said with a smile on her face. "This's my friend, Gia. She's a bit…shy, and she wanted to ask you something." _

_Oliver could not lie, she was pretty. And her friend, right next to her, was extremely hot. _

"_Well hey there, gorgeous. Ask away…" Oliver had said, trying his best to play cool. _

_Gia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I know you don't know me, but would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

_Oliver looked her up and down. Her legs were almost completely bare, her cheerleading uniform barely covered three inches of them. Her blonde hair was teased, and she had a load of dark eye makeup on. This was unexpected, but he'd jumped at the chance. After all, it wasn't every day you met a gorgeous cheerleader that wanted to date you._

"_Well I guess that'd be a nice way to _get _to know each other.." He'd said._

_Gia smiled, suddenly not shy. "You'll take me to the dance tonight then,, right?"_

"_Well, of _course _I will. I'll pick you up at seven."_

"_Great," She said, in a peppy voice. She started to walk off._

"_Wait!" Oliver called. Gia turned. "I don't know where you live."_

_Gia giggled and pulled out a pink notepad. In a sparkly gel pen, she scribbled her address and handed it to Oliver. _

"_You're cute," She said. "Walk me to the door?" _

"_Sure thing."_

_Oliver had let her link her arm around his, and he walked toward the building. Then Lilly had appeared, right in front of him. His dream from the night before crept back into his head, but he shoved it aside. He had a girlfriend now… _

Even so, he could not erase the look on Lilly's face this morning when he'd told her about Gia. She'd looked like she was about to cry. Although, it couldn't have been because of his girlfriend, now he was just being pathetic, making it up in his mind that Lilly was jealous. But she'd looked so sad…He vowed to call her tonight and find out why.

* * *

Lilly plopped down on her bed after school and buried her head in the pillows. She left her homework in her bag to be dealt with later. Now, she just had to get it out. She'd gone all damn day thinking about him and his stupid cheerleader, plastering a fake smile on her face, and now it was time to let it all go. She sobbed hard, into her pillows. It didn't matter how loud she was, she was the only one home. Tears streamed down her face and soaked the satin pillowcase covers. Lilly paused to cough, and she heard the phone ringing. At first, she tried to let the machine get it, but it seemed like an eternity before it stopped ringing. Just as the tears began to reform, the phone rang again. Lilly sighed, sniffed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, hey it's me I just—Wait, are you crying?" Oliver's voice came on the other end of the phone.

_Shit_, Lilly thought, _it hasn't even been two seconds and I already blew it. Why didn't I just check the damn caller ID?_

"No…" She said, but even she could tell how off that sounded.

"I'm coming over there," Oliver said.

"Oliver, no, I'm fi—"

There was a click, and Lilly heard the dial tone. She sighed. _Well, great. Now look what I've done. No point in hiding anything now. He can read right through everything I say._

She expected the knock on the door when it came.

* * *

Oliver could confirm his thoughts right away when he saw Lilly. She'd definitely been crying. She stood behind the door, staring at him. He let himself in and closed the door. Then, he led her up to her room, and opened his arms wide. She slowly walked into them, and he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"Lil, shhh, it's gonna be okay," He tried to sooth.

"No it's not," She said between raspy breaths. "It's not gonna be okay. How can you say that when you don't even know wh—"

Oliver gently put a hand on the back of her head. "What's wrong?" He finished, but in a question, rather than a statement.

She paused. "Oliver…Do you think she's prettier than me? Gia, is she prettier than me?"

Well, yeah Gia was _hot_, but of course she wasn't prettier than Lilly. Lilly was the most beautiful girl Oliver had ever seen in his life. But why did she suddenly care how pretty she was? He said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Is it that time of the month again, sweetie?" He said it nicely, but he still wasn't surprised when Lilly backed up and slapped him across the chest.

"What, I can't be _upset _without being on my period?"

Oliver brought her back into a hug. "Hey, hey I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"I bet Gia's not upset when she's on her period. No, no. She's perfect. Absolutely, wonderfully, _perfect_," Lilly muttered.

"Lil, what's the matter? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"You can't help me, anyways."

Oliver sighed. He grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her to the bed. They both sat down, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Hon…?"

* * *

Lilly suddenly pushed him away. She was sick of him teasing her this way. He may not have meant it that way, but that's what it felt like to her. And she was sick of it. "STOP it, Oliver. Just _stop_! Go _away_, I don't want to have to see you anymore. Just go. Please. Just. GO. I _hate _you!"

All of her feelings just seemed to ball together as she screamed at him. Finally, Oliver got up, shaking his head, and left. Lilly burst into tears once again, and hid beneath her pillows. Eventually, it must have been an hour or two later, she stopped crying, and fell asleep without eating or finishing any of her homework.

* * *

Oliver walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. What the hell had gotten into Lilly? What had he done? There's no way she was jealous of Gia, no matter how much it seemed that way. Oliver was not going to get his hopes up like that, just to have them come crashing down. No. He had a girlfriend, he needed to stop thinking about Lilly, and focus on his girlfriend. It didn't help that he didn't know a thing about her. No matter what he tried, his thoughts always reverted back to Lilly. Finally, he decided he might as well figure out what he was going to wear to the dance tonight. He went to his closet and picked out an outfit.

At seven o'clock sharp, Oliver knocked on Gia's door. She came out onto the porch in a purple, tight, sparkly dress that came just below her hips.

"Hey, gorgeous," Oliver said, staring at her.

"Hey, sexy," She said batting her eyelashes.

She grabbed onto Oliver, and started sucking at his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her kiss him. She wrapped a leg around his, and he let her do whatever she wanted. She was, after all, his girlfriend…

* * *

_A/N: Click it! Type it! Submit it! DO IT! :)_


	3. You Are My Idol

The front door opened behind the couple, and they broke apart. Gia started laughing hysterically. Oliver turned to see what was so funny, and his explanation stood about four foot eleven in the doorway. Rico. This had all been a joke. Without a word, Oliver tore off the porch, tears stinging from behind his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He was shocked to find that he wasn't even crying because he'd lost a so-called 'girlfriend'. He was crying because he'd ruined everything with Lilly over a stupid, fricking _joke_. And there he was again, thinking it was all about him. Lilly hated him, she'd even said so. Confused and frustrated, he stepped on the gas pedal and headed home.

* * *

Lilly awoke the next morning with swollen eyes. Luckily, they went down after a cold shower. She got ready without even thinking about it, and went outside. She decided to go on a walk, maybe clear her head a bit. American Idol was tonight, and though it didn't seem as fun now, she had to be there and be happy for Miley. About halfway around the block, Lilly saw a flash of dark brown hair. Her hopes heightened as he walked toward her.

"Oliver, I am so s—"

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, so I'll save you the trouble. I just think we should play this all off tonight, act like everything's cool. The last thing Miley needs tonight is us fighting. This is a big day for her."

And just like that, he walked away.

Tears welled up in Lilly's eyes. She could not walk another step. She sat down on the curb, knees bent, head in hands, and cried. This time, Oliver did not come to her rescue. As much as she willed him to, he did not turn around, and he did not come back. What had she done?

* * *

It was seven thirty in the evening. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were all backstage, each in their own disguise. Lilly was having trouble smiling and trying to converse normally with Miley when she knew Oliver still must hate her. He hadn't said a word to her, but they had not fought either. Every time she got up enough courage to look at him, either he looked away or she felt sick.

Finally, the man in front of the curtain told them they were on, and Hannah marched onto the stage.

"Hellooo, America!" Loud cheers echoed around the enormous building. "Woo! Man am I glad to be here tonight!" More cheers came from the crowd. "Alright, tonight I've got a little song for you before your winners are announced. But first, I'd like to introduce to you my two new back-up singers, Miss Lola Luftnagle and Mister Mike Standley III!"

Lilly and Oliver waved. The crowd cheered. The band started up. They took their places right next to each other. Lilly could barely stick out the whole song…it was too much being right there next to him. The song ended, but she started to cry just as it went quiet. She had an idea. She grabbed the microphone.

"America, I'm sorry to delay you yet again, but just give me some time here. Look, I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I think we all know what it's like to lose someone we love. How many of you in here have lost someone you truly love because of something you did?"

It took a few seconds, but people started chiming in, until eventually everyone was making some sort of noise.

"I know this isn't what you came here to listen to, but I just wanted to tell a certain person that I know is listening how sorry I am. I should have never said those things to you, and I'm so sorry. You don't know what it would mean to me, to have you stop hating me. And America, again, I'm sorry for the delay. Best of luck to the top two idols. Thank you."

Lilly stepped off the stage, Oliver behind her. She had tears in her eyes, and quite frankly, she could not believe she'd just done that. She walked backstage and then down a staircase that eventually led to the outside of the building. She jumped into their waiting limo, ripped off her wig, and bawled into her hands, not caring how badly her makeup ran. The limo driver looked at her through the rearview mirror, but again, she did not care. She had said all of that, in front of America, and yet...what if Oliver still didn't forgive her? What more could she do? She hated herself for losing him.

Miley and Oliver ran behind their friend, but stopped short of the limo.

"What is going on?" Miley demanded.

"I...We had a fight," Oliver admitted. "I have something to take care of. Do you think you could wait here for just a minute?"

Miley nodded, and Oliver opened the car door.

"Lil, was that…true? Everything you said up there? You…you said you loved me…"


	4. He's Just a Boy, and She's Just a Girl

_A/N: Yeah, so, I know this story happened way too fast, but I just got caught up in writing it and stuff, so hope you like it._

* * *

Lilly sniffed. "It was all true, Oliver. I don't hate you, I love you. And no matter how much you may hate me, that's not going to change."

"Then how could you say what you did, Lilly? You said you hated me, that you never wanted to see me again, that—"

Tears formed again behind her eyelids. She should have known.

"I know what I said, Oliver. And I don't blame you if _you _never want to see _me _again."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me._

Lilly gasped as her elbow hit her backpack and her iPod began to play from where she had paused it last. She grabbed her bag, yanked the zipper open, and jabbed the off button with her finger. Something clicked in Oliver's mind. He had never heard the song before, but somehow it shed a whole new light on things. So what if Lilly had said all that? It didn't matter, now. She had also just told pretty much everyone in America her feelings for him, and was she really the type of person to lie to a whole country? Hell, she wasn't even the type of person to go up and _talk _in front of a whole country like that. Smiling, he gently pulled the silver device from her hand.

"That song really was appropriate, you know. It said it all in just that one part." Oliver grabbed Lilly and pulled her into his arms. "Lil, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I've just been way too afraid to say anything, because I didn't want to spoil our friendship if you didn't like me back. And I was so sure you didn't."

Lilly was speechless. Finally she found her voice.

"O—of course I like you back. You're all I've been able to think about since what, like sixth grade."

Oliver gently cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her into him. She backed away.

"You have a girlfriend."

Oliver sighed. "That…That was Rico's idea of a joke. I'll explain later."

Lilly smiled. "Okay. Then let's try that again."

First, Oliver turned on the iPod that was still in his hands. He scrolled through many song names until he found the perfect one.

_Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic, _

_Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck,_

_I know how you always seem to go, _

_For the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see..._

As soon as Lilly realized what the song was, she smiled. How many times had she heard it? About a million. How many times had her best friend sung it? More than a million. And yet, it had never made as much sense as it did at this very moment. Oliver leaned in at the perfect moment, and put his hand on her back.

_And I'd be the best friend,_

__

That you'd fall in love with in the end…

Lilly draped her arms around his neck, and leaned in as well. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. And finally, their lips met, satisfying both of their dreams.

Miley opened the door. "Okay, if you guys haven't made up yet—" She broke off at the sight of them, and smiled. She crawled into the limo silently and let her two best friends have their moment.

They broke apart, finally, and for a moment were both speechless. And then they embraced each other, once again. They were curled together, as if their folds were shaped just to fit perfectly with each other. He stroked her long blonde hair, and she squeezed his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. He ran his hand from the back of her head all the way down to the small of her back. She felt a tingle go up her spine, but did not let go of his hand. With her other hand, she reached up and touched his face. She traced from his forehead to his chin in one swift movement. Slowly, she pulled her hand down and cupped it over his, still on her back. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently pressed her up against him. They stayed that way, folded together, knees bent, and looked back up at each other. She stared into his beautiful brown eyes, and felt a sense of security…safeness…that she felt with no one else. He stared back, into her beautiful, soft blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stole the very words right off of her tongue.

"Just so you know," Oliver whispered, "I could never hate you."

Lilly sucked in her breath. "I didn't mean those things I said to you. I was upset, I'm really sorry."

"Lilly, I love you," Oliver said, and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Oliver," Lilly replied, and lay her head where it fit perfectly on his chest.

* * *

_A/N: Lemme know how you feel about it! Click the button, do it! :)_


End file.
